


jealous, are we?

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this idea sprung up cause aslan and i love greed and hidan and my naruto oc w all our heart soooo





	1. something new

Tatsu fumbled for his keys as he looked behind him, watching Hidan unbuttoning Greed's shirt, arms wrapped around his torso. The taller man covered his hands over the other's to help him along the way. 

"What're you doin', open the damn door already," Hidan griped. The curly haired man shook his head, knocking him out of whatever trance he had been in to unlock and open the door. 

Greed took Tatsu's jaw and cupped it in his hands, warmth radiating from the dark blush sitting against his freckle covered cheeks and smirked before pulling him into a harsh kiss, one that hit his lungs at full speed, with the passion to rival Hidan's own kisses. 

The grey haired man moved his hands to unbuckle Greed's belt as Tatsu moved them backward toward the bedroom and passed the living room. Greed pinned the taller man up against the bedroom door as soon as they arrived, pulling away from him, their breaths both ragged and worn already, their string of saliva breaking as the raven haired man gave a low moan while Hidan shoved his hand down the front of the other's leather pants, grinding against his backside. 

Tatsu's face was full of heat and blush, flustered at how Greed reached behind himself, muscular arm arching up and over to thread through Hidan's hair and disheveling it already. He gulped at the lewd display in front of him, watching Hidan's hand work back and forth inside of Greed's pants, nipping at the nape of his neck because he couldn't reach the side. 

The taller man opened the door behind him, gaining attention from the two as Hidan detached himself from Greed to run and jump at his boyfriend as he was backing up to the bed, wrapping his legs around the other's sturdy waist. Tatsu's heart was pounding in his chest as Greed came up behind the grey haired man, biting and sucking at his skin, soon enough raising welts. 

The freckle faced man was too busy watching whilst Hidan kissed the corner of his mouth to react in time. He felt a churn of jealousy as his boyfriend groaned, Greed having found the sweet spot only Tatsu had known about; his breathing now more uneven than his heartbeat. 

An atmosphere of heat and passion surrounded him yet Tatsu felt far away from the other two. This wasn't the first time they had sex with Greed, hell, it was the third time for god sake; Tatsu should be over this initial feeling of jealousy but his possessiveness hadn't reared its ugly head until now. 

Hidan knew something was wrong as he sat up, Tatsu now lying on the bed with the grey haired man's hands pressing to his chest, looming over him with faint worry. "Tatsu...you good?"

His pulse was thrumming through his skull and he had never felt so elated yet conflicted in his life but the question had hit him, like a ton of bricks. He looked away from his boyfriend as Greed glanved over Hidan's shoulder at the flustered man below. Something clicked, in the way he saw Tatsu's nose wrinkle up, he had seen that expression somewhere before and he now knew that the other was slowly becoming jealous of how he was treating Greed. 

"So, someone's a little possessive?" Hidan asked, his tone teasing and playful. The curly haired man stuttered, trying to give lame excuses as the men above him smirked to each other and seemed to think in the same way as the other. 

They moved away from Tatsu, the taller man confused at the tandem action. Hidan moved up to kneel next to his boyfriend's shoulder as Greed settled between the curly haired man's legs, head lying against his thigh and giving him a devilish and toothy grin. 

Tatsu looked to the grey haired man next to him for answers. He saw the confusion in his face, fuzzy brows creased and jaw clenched and tense. "Just relax," he spoke, grabbing a tie that hung around the nightstand lamp and wrapping it around the other's head, over his eyes. "We'll give you all the attention you want."

If the freckle faced man's heart hadn't been beating out of his chest before, it definitely was now that his sight was taken from him and all he could do was hear, feel, taste, and smell. 

Hidan's hand slid up underneath the stomach of Tatsu's shirt, goosebumps and a shuttering breath followed. "Lift your arms," he did as he was told, Hidan being careful to evade the blindfold. 

A creak in the bed told Tatsu that Greed had sat up, and the fact that he now was rutting his knee against the taller man's crotch was more than evident. He sucked in a harsh breath as several pairs of hands caressed his naked torso; he swallowed, throat dry as he darted his tongue out to wet his lips before someone caught him in a swift kiss. It wasn't a familiar taste, the tongue that swiped across his own as the pressure against his groin caused him to mewl softly. 

The pair of lips against his were Greed's, his cologne that was unlike anything Tatsu had smelt before made that prevalent; it was an oaky vanilla, an almost sour bourbon underneath the sweetness of it all. That smell of something he would relate back to a long forgotten memory of when he was a teenager on a cold summer night filled with ice cream and regretful drinks; it was soothing and nostalgic in that way. 

His mind strayed back as Greed pulled away, that lovely musk of his traveling with. Hidan bit and pecked kisses down and across Tatsu's neckline and shoulder as the other eccentric man undid the taller's belt and shimmied his pants down each leg. 

Sharp and deliberate fingers swirled patterns across his pelvic muscles, dancing across the hem of his boxer briefs before Greed yanked them down his legs as well; he tossed them nonchalantly with the rest of the growing pile of clothes. 

"You're such a good boy for us, Tatsu," Hidan whispered, licking a stripe from the lobe of his ear and down the defined line of his jaw. The freckle faced man gulped again; praise was one of his favorite things that Hidan did in bed, it was sparingly and seldom which had made it even more sweet to receive. 

"Tatsu...you're the most handsome man I've had the pleasure to give head to," Greed smirked as he settled between the other's legs once more. Tatsu was trying his best not to blush harder than before but at this point he was failing miserably and the other two could see it clear as day. 

Greed spread the taller man's legs to each side before biting his lip harshly, seeing a delectable sheen of slick permeating from the man underneath him. 

"Yeah..." he trailed, fingers wasting no time in separating his folds, a soft pink showing itself to him underneath a layer of bristly dark hair. His middle finger probed at Tatsu's entrance, teasing him to where he had to hold his breath, knuckles white from fisting together the sheets as hard as he could. "...you are somethin' else."

A grin still pressed across his lips before he took the curly haired man's clit into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as the cold metal of his tongue piercing rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"Ahh, fuck," Tatsu breathed. The sensation of both Hidan and Greed servicing the taller man as they were seemed a little too much, but he knew for a fact they were far from over. 

The taller man's arm stretched down to comb his hand through Greed's spiky hair, fingers easily threading against the gel that was now wearing off. Both his and Hidan's hair were becoming unkempt and shaggy; Tatsu wished he could see that now. 

Tatsu closed his eyes, his breathing stuttered every so often as Greed pressed his tongue to the tip of the other's clit and sucking harshly before sheathing his middle finger inside of the taller man. His hands came up to his mouth, trying to cover the audible groan that bounced around the bedroom. 

"Nope, we wanna hear you," Hidan said, pinning Tatsu's hands above his head and swiftly tying them against the headboard with his belt. The curly haired man writhed in place as he was awash in the feeling of how well Greed utilized his tongue and the piercing through it; he was possibly better than Hidan, who knew Tatsu's body better than himself. 

A knotted, tight feeling bloomed in the pit of Tatsu's stomach as Greed added a second finger, lapping his tongue up and down his most sensitive nerves. The taller man's bottom lip quivered before he bit down on it, iron dripping onto his taste buds but he could care less at the moment. Greed moved his fingers up against the other's walls, hitting a sweet spot as Tatsu's hips bucked involuntarily; he chuckled darkly, keeping the spot in mind for next time. 

Hidan was getting antsy, cock aching against his jeans but he knew Tatsu was close by the noises he was making; desperate and breathy moans falling from his lips. 

"Oh shit, Greed...right there," he panted, stray curly hairs sticking against his sweaty forehead as a foreign ache rose inside his gut before he arched his back, muscles tensing. A loud moan emitted from him as he turned his face into his bicep, eyes shutting tightly to where he saw black and white stars. 

"Holy shit," Greed chuckled before his tongue ran up and down and between the other's folds. 

"What?" Hidan asked, crawling over the bed to see what the other man was giggling about; Tatsu was curious himself. "Oh damn, he's never done that before."

"Wh-what's wrong?" the freckle faced man asked, trying to look underneath the makeshift blindfold before it was quickly removed along with the belt. 

"You made a real mess, babe," Hidan grinned as Tatsu saw a large wet spot and Greed's chin and mouth glistening with slick. His face flushed and his stomach dropped; he didn't even know he could do that. 

"That was really hot..." Greed trailed off, poking his tongue out to lick the excess wetness from the taller man's inner thighs. "think you could do it again?"

Although Tatsu was embarrassed, the other two seemed to enjoy the action and it did feel utterly incredible, unlike any other orgasm he'd had. Now he was a more worked up at the idea and nodded, a small smile spreading across his lips. 

"Well, then let's get started."


	2. timeless kiss

Tatsu licked a stripe up Greed's abdomen, kneeling down between the other's legs as his backside stuck up in the air, Hidan's fingers buried inside of him. The taller man swirled his tongue around the piercing through Greed's nipple, gaining a mewl whilst he threw his head back, hand threading through the other's mop of curly hair. 

He moved back down the other's torso and to the hem of his underwear, having already shed the rest of his clothes earlier. Tatsu decided to tease him as he does with Hidan and ghost his lips across the straining bulge underneath the fabric. Greed bit into his bottom lip, letting a out a wobbly breath before Tatsu decided to pull the other's boxer briefs off; he reveled in the piercings that accompanied Greed even below the belt: four bar piercings running up the underside of his shaft. 

Hidan took his fingers from his boyfriend as he scooted Tatsu's legs apart, to where the other's hips were aligned with his own. He pressed his tip against the other's entrance, nails digging into the front of the taller man's thighs. 

Tatsu had noticed how much bigger Greed was than Hidan, by maybe three inches at most; he felt almost out of his element giving head to a guy that was bigger than his boyfriend. The flat of his tongue ran up Greed's length, along a prominent vein and the several cool piercings causing the man to stutter out a low groan as Tatsu's lips circled around his tip. 

His tongue flattened against the velvety skin and before Tatsu could travel any further with his ministrations Hidan swiftly entered him, both of them letting out unison moans. The vibrations of the other man's voice against Greed felt inexplicably good, scratching his fingers through Tatsu's scalp to find some sort of purchase. 

The curly haired man kept his lips wrapped around the other's tip before Greed started to get antsy, face twisting up with anticipation and impatience. Tatsu bobbed his head downward, only being able to take a quarter of the man into his mouth before gagging; he was not used to being in such a submissive position and it proved him to be rusty. 

Greed seemed to enjoy that fact, hooking his thumb into Tatsu's mouth, spreading his mouth farther apart as Hidan rocked his hips back and forth in a shallow motion, too distracted by the display beneath him. Greed thrusted his hips upward, watching Tatsu's eyes water as he hit the back of his throat, saliva dribbling down his chin and to the landscaped area of Greed's pelvis. 

The taller man tried swallowing as soon as the other thrusted forward along with Hidan, a vulgar choke and moan elicited from him before Greed pulled away, glancing up at the grey haired man after he had pulled out of Tatsu. They left him feeling empty and out of instinct he whined while Greed gestured for him to come closer, Hidan grabbing a small bottle from the bedside table. 

An aura of confusion surrounded Tatsu, as the other had expected, his hands splaying across Greed's chest as he straddled his hips. Hidan came back to his boyfriend, grabbing ahold of his backside with one hand and spreading it to the side as Tatsu had done to him hundreds of times. The freckle faced man gasped softly, the feeling of cold and wet fingers probing around his entrance as Greed lifted his own hips, tip grazing up into Tatsu's folds. 

He realized what they were doing now and didn't know wether he could take the both of them like this. Greed soon slid inside of the other without so much as a warning, his piercings running along Tatsu's sensitive walls; the sudden intrusion left the curly haired man to dig his nails into the shorter man's torso. 

"Just relax, baby boy," Greed purred as Hidan slipped a single digit into Tatsu's backside; the taller man shuddered, trying to keep his breathing steady, eyes closed as he leaned his head back, resting it against his boyfriend's shoulder as a groan escaped him. 

The two ran their hands up the larger man's body, Greed tugging softly at his chest hairs and Hidan tickling sweetly at the other's sides and over his taut, full muscles; both of their end goals were to loosen Tatsu up a bit and get him to calm down before Hidan spread a second finger inside of his boyfriend. 

Tatsu thought he could get used to this, being serviced and worshipped like this; ghosting lips and soft touches all across his body made him feel wanted, cared for by both of the men that were somehow connected to him. 

"You good?" the grey haired man asked before Tatsu let out a deep breath and nodded. 

He let out an exasperated and low 'yeah' before Hidan started scissoring his fingers back and forth, making sure Tatsu was prepared enough; the last thing he wanted was the hurt him over something new they were trying. Hidan soon replaced his fingers, pushing his tip against the other's entrance, and slowly sliding in as he gauged the taller man's reactions. 

His breaths were wavered but even as the grey haired man pushed deeper inside of Tatsu, making sure to have stroked a generous amount of lubricant over himself. Hidan grunted at the other's tightness, clenching around him as he bottomed out, which was sooner than he had first thought. 

"Oh, shit..." Tatsu trailed off as the two other men shifted their hips. He had never felt this sensation of fullness and it was intoxicating, the warmth circulating in the pit of his stomach was now something he yearned for. 

This all felt different to him since he was accustom to dominating the two, who now had the large man wrapped around their fingers; it was new and foreign and different but a good type of different, a different he could get used to. 

"You say the word, baby," Greed gave him a toothy grin, Tatsu thought they always resembled shark teeth in a way. 

"I'm...I'm good," he nodded, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding onto. Tatsu's fingers trailed up the other's abdomen, pulling at his decorated nipples and eliciting a soft growl. 

The two on either side of the curly haired man shared a look before Greed thrust his hips forward and in the same time he was pulling out, Hidan's waist snapped to attention as well; they both made sure there wasn't a time where Tatsu wasn't stimulated by one of them. 

Greed situated his index and middle finger on either side of the taller man's clit, timing his small strokes with his and Hidan's quickly paced thrusts. 

Tatsu bit the inside of his lip before his boyfriend shoved two fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, the familiar taste of metallic spreading across his palette. 

"You're being bad, Tatsu," Hidan scolded, the other man's groans now in full ear shot for him and Greed to revel in their handiwork. "We just wanna hear our favorite man moan."

The word 'our' stuck out as Tatsu glanced down at Greed, his muscles straining as he held a vice like grip on the other's left thigh while his right hand kept it's assault on Tatsu's clit. 

A string of drool slipped down the side of his mouth and over Hidan's fingers, too focused on the familiar knot twisting deep in his abdomen to care about what was going on otherwise. The grey haired man felt a similar sensation deep in himself as well, taking into consideration how tightly Tatsu was squeezed around him, he wouldn't last much longer. 

Hidan rested his head in between Tatsu's shoulder blades as the other man's back arched into his approaching orgasm. He betrayed the rhythm him and Greed had set to ride out his own high until he couldn't take it anymore; a familiar warmth filled Tatsu as Hidan let out a self satisfying moan before pulling out and falling onto the mattress, exhausted. 

"Couldn't last until Tatsu finished, you rude ass?" Greed commented, his voice slipping as he was coming closer to his end as well. Hidan raised his hand to flip Greed his middle finger before letting his arm fall limply with an exasperated 'fuck you.'

Tatsu sank his nails into Greed's abdomen, arching his back once more as the other lifted his hips off of the bed and flipping the taller man over in one fell swoop, hand still grasping his thigh. 

Greed sat back on his calves as Tatsu's head was cushioned by the pillows underneath; this view had to be the smaller man's favorite. How clearly he could see the gorgeous contortions of pleasure in his partner's face, there was nothing to compare it with besides the look in Tatsu's swirl of hazel eyes as his climax surged through him. 

"You want me to pull out?" Greed asked, almost breathless as he rode out his few final thrusts. Tatsu shook his head, pulling Greed against him, forehead pressed to the crook of the taller man's collarbone. 

Greed bit into Tatsu's shoulder as he came, hot spurts filling the other man before he pulled out, glancing down at his and Hidan's handiwork, grinning devilishly to himself at the mess they created. He leaned over and smacked Hidan's chest, startling the other. 

"The fuck do you want? I was about to fall asleep," Hidan growled before a creak in the bed frame told Tatsu that Greed had just stood up. 

"We gotta clean up, I'm not sleep on a cumrag," the two men padded to the bathroom, Hidan grumbling and complaining all the way there and back. 

By the time they reentered the bedroom Tatsu had sat up, legs still spread as his face was in his hands, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow. "Scoot over a little."

Greed wiped down the sheet while Hidan took care of his boyfriend. The taller man's face was flushed as they made eye contact, the sleaziest grin accompanying him; he pushed his lips against Hidan's and they shared a lengthy, sloppy kiss. 

"I'm tired," Hidan groaned as they pulled away and he collapsed against the mattress again, snores coming from him as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Tatsu looked at Greed and down at his pack of cigarettes on his nightstand before grabbing two and his lighter. He stood, legs wobbling and semi-numb as him and Greed walked out into the living room, exiting to the balcony, the wind of late summer was chilly against their naked skin. 

Before Tatsu lit his own, he let the flame spark Greed's cigarette to life and they both exhaled a few clouds of smoke, leaning against the railing as they looked out toward the city below. 

"We both like you," Tatsu started, not even glancing toward the man he was talking to. 

"Obviously," Greed chuckled, smoke bellowing through his nose. "otherwise you wouldn't have fucked me brainless."

"Well, not just...like that," the taller man put his half smoked cigarette into the ashtray that lay on the small table next to him. "...we, or at least I really like you but I do know Hidan feels the same."

"You want me to stay the night?" Greed emphasized 'the night' as Tatsu turned toward him, still leaning against the railing as the other approached. 

"No," the curly haired man stated bluntly before cupping his hand underneath Greed's jaw and pulling him into a soft and delicate kiss, something he wasn't quite used to; it was brief but it was everything. "we just want you to stay."


End file.
